


Roses and Gold

by CreativeOddness



Series: Freeverse Anthology [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Another poem about words, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeOddness/pseuds/CreativeOddness





	Roses and Gold

I love words,  
I write them down,  
clutter up pages and pages with their hard constants, their rhythmic quality,  
the way they flutter in the back of my throat before they leap out  
fully-fledged and eager to be heard or soft, so delicate they’re easily swallowed by everything else 

Words like:

       circuitry sophisticated sinister vanish insanity quiver  
       critique ecstasy electric spark cynic shallow morbid  
       mourn galaxy invisible ancient and champagne

Instead of falling in love with people,  
I fall in love with words,  
and I cup them in my mouth,  
forge them like a blacksmith, because fire bends to my will  
as it arcs up past my throat,  
through the vines where roses grow,  
and causes golden, green-scented words to fall past my lips.

 


End file.
